


[Podfic] Thank God For Little Boys

by kansouame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, pre-destiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby wishes he had never let the boys go on this last hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thank God For Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thank God for Little Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313112) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Listen or download here [Thank God For Little Boys](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bke18umfqhb1e2m/Thank_God_for_Little_Boys.mp3)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/yymc3zvro9vhxme/Thank_God_For_Little_Boys_zpsf2xlkbry.jpg)

Title: Thank God For Little Boys  
Author: theskywasblue  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Supernatural - Gen  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: 9m:13s mp3  
Author's Summary: Bobby wishes he had never let the boys go on this last hunt  
Text version: [Thank God For Little Boys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313112)

Listen or download here [Thank God For Little Boys](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bke18umfqhb1e2m/Thank_God_for_Little_Boys.mp3)


End file.
